What Happens in Overwatch
by agnikai58
Summary: AU: The Omnic Crisis never happened. Overwatch still exists but as an exclusive club catering to the whims of its patrons, whatever they might be. Series of shorts featuring various kinks/pairings.
1. Mercy and Pharah - BDSM

Authors Notes: These stories are going to be a series of shorts each involving different characters/kinks and will be labeled in the chapter titles / further chapter notes. Enjoy

Chapter 1 - Pharah, Mercy - BDSM (Impact Play, Name Calling/Mild Role Play, Dildo)

* * *

Angela Ziegler stared up at the name written on the building through the window of her car. Overwatch. Certainly not what she would have chosen for this kind of business but maybe that was the point. Plain, unassuming and completely non-indicative of the things that happened here which is exactly how its patrons would want it. The entrance also made more sense if that was the case. There wasn't much to see out front, just the building name and a short curving driveway in front of a pair of doors. The first looked like it had been made of solid steel and was presumably for pedestrians and the other was a corrugated metal door for vehicles.

She pressed down on the switch that controlled her door's window and reached out to hit the small black button on the call-box. After a few seconds Angela watched as the camera mounted out front turned and lowered itself to point directly at her face. The website had explained what was happening now that she had requested permission to come inside. At this moment a picture of her had been taken and their computers inside were using it to scan public, and private if the gossip rags were to believed, records to form a dossier on her. And once it was completed those same computers would use said dossier to decide whether or not to let her inside. Whether or not she could be trusted to keep her mouth shut about what and and more importantly who she might see in there. Privacy was paramount.

Nothing happened and Angela drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited to see if she was accepted or not. A sinking feeling started to form as the seconds slowly dragged by and nothing continued to happen. After another couple of minutes she reached down to hit the ignition but then the garage door began to open up. Angela pressed the ignition and her car moved forward up to a second door identical to the first which was now closing behind her. Past the second door was the actual parking lot and full of expensive luxury vehicles. Her car was only a couple of years old and in good condition but it was painfully apparent to Angela that her vehicle was the one of the cheaper ones in here. Even the cars with diplomatic plates on them were on the higher end of the spectrum.

After parking her vehicle she made her way to the only other door besides the two connecting to the outside. This one opened up to a foyer with a pair of people in it already. The first was an Omnic seated behind a desk and the other had a face she had seen on the television screens more often than she would have liked. Angela flicked her eyes away from him though as she pretended not to notice the presence of the National Councillor until he disappeared through one of the elevators off to the sides of this room.

Once he was gone the Omnic turned her attention towards her. "Greetings Doctor Ziegler, it is a pleasure to see such a noteworthy surgeon visit us. My name is Aphrodite." It, or perhaps her was more fitting since Aphrodite was wearing a dress and had a woman's voice, reached down to open a drawer and set a tablet down on the desk in front of her. "Now then since this is your first time here we require you to sign our non-disclosure agreement and a release of liability form. I'm sure I don't need to explain why these are required but I am obligated to remind you that Overwatch takes the privacy of its customers quite seriously and any breaches of the NDA will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Angela picked up the tablet and scanned through it briefly before crudely signing her name at the bottom of each with a finger and handed it back. Aphrodite double checked each before doing pulling out another tablet and handing it over. "Now then if you would be so kind as to specify the details of what you're interested in."

Angela knew that this place claimed to serve all kinds of fetishes and kinks but the sheer number of entries on the list was intimidating to put it mildly. Her cheeks began to burn as she skimmed through them out of curiosity more than anything else. She recognized the more common ones, could guess what others entailed from the name but there were more than a few that Angela hadn't heard of or had any idea what it actually involved. After a bit more time-wasting she scrolled back to what she actually wanted and started deciding on all its sub-options and choices available to her. Once she was done Angela handed the tablet back to the mechanical receptionist and waited as she examined it briefly. "Very good Doctor Ziegler. We can certainly accommodate this for you but you didn't specify a gender. Would you prefer a man or a woman?"

She hesitated a second and glanced around the room to check if anyone else might be there but it was just her and Aphrodite. "A woman please if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course Doctor. Take the elevators on that side to the second floor." Aphrodite gestured to her left with one hand "Here is your keycard. Your room will be the first on the left. I hope you will enjoy your visit today and that you'll be coming here again in the future."

On the way down Angela ran that last sentence through her head again. If a human had said that to her she would have seen it as a cheeky, and more than a little cheesy, bit of innuendo but Aphrodite was an Omnic. Then again given the nature of this place it was entirely possible that robot was more than just an ordinary Omnic... she had been named after the Greek goddess of love after all.

Finding the room was easy enough and she waved the card at the reader on the door's right side to gain entry. Ever since she had made the decision to come here Angela had been wondering what she would find inside, what this room would look like. Walls of cold cement and a wooden floor, a medley of furniture, boxes of toys maybe. Instead there was just a pair of chairs facing each other across a small round table along with a sink and counter in a room barely large enough to accommodate them. There was yet another door but Angela was paying more attention to the woman in the room. She was taller than Ziegler and her lean muscles probably meant she was stronger as well. The woman's olive skin, jet black hair and dark eyes spoke of of a middle eastern heritage as well. She eyed Angela before tilting her head at one of the chairs in the room. "Come be seated and share a drink with me."

There was a clear accent to her English but it wasn't overpowering by any means, just enough to make her seem that extra little bit more exotic. Angela wasn't familiar enough with the Middle East to place it however. As she sat herself down the Arabic woman set a pair of porcelain cups and steaming kettle down on the table. "Please forgive me if the tea tastes weak, I only had a minute to boil the water before you arrived. It's times like these that I wish Aphrodite wasn't so efficient at her job. If I had more notice that someone was on the way then I would be better prepared."

Angela watched her pour water into each of the cups and add tea leaves before she asked the questions on her mind. "Are you the dominatrix I'm supposed to meet? Am I in the right room? This isn't exactly what I was expecting..."

That drew a soft laugh from the other woman. "Dominatrix. It's such an ugly word don't you think? Most people in the scene don't care about the term one way or the other but I've never enjoyed the way it rolls off the tongue. So harsh and acidic sounding... but to answer your question Doctor Ziegler, yes you are in the right room and I am the dominatrix, if you must use that word, Aphrodite assigned you to. And my apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Fareeha Amari."

"Oh." said Angela, her confusion at what was going on growing even further. "Then what are we doing here? I was expecting to... to... get submitted or whatever you call it."

Fareeha stifled a giggle behind her hand at the seeming consternation in Angela's voice. "Get submitted?"

"Oh for crying out loud, you know what I mean. Tie me up, grope me, hit me with whips, that sort of thing." Angela folded her arms across her chest and huffed at Fareeha's amusement at her ignorance on the subject.

"I know quite well what you meant. I'm not trying to insult you but it's a trifle amusing to hear someone call it 'get submitted'. Please forgive me if I offended you in any way.'" said the dominatrix who didn't like being called that.

"I... okay fine. I don't know the terminology for bondage. What I do know is that sitting around waiting for tea to steep isn't what I came here for." said Angela. "What's going on?"

Amari picked up her cup of tea and took a sip before answering. "Overwatch has a very advanced AI running things here. You met her physical avatar upstairs when you entered the lobby. One of Aphrodite's jobs is compiling information on the people come here. Education, profession, social connections and recently Winston has programmed her to try and form a psychological profile from all the information she has access to. However it's still a work in progress and even if it wasn't, I prefer my own judgment to that of a machine when it comes to what you're here for."

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A psychological profile? For a sex club? No offense but that sounds awfully Orwellian to me. Why would your company even consider something like that in the first place?"

"I know Doctor Ziegler, it sounds awful at first but it makes sense when you think it through. How many important organizations call Geneva their home? The United Nations, the Red Cross, Care International, not to mention all of the financial institutions in the city. Maintaining the privacy of our clients is of vital importance so we need to know who could be a potential leak. A breach of that privacy could have massive socioeconomic consequences plus we wouldn't be able to keep our doors open."

She had known that already, at least in the back of her head, but the potential ramifications had never really sunk in for Angela until Fareeha had pointed them out to her. "So that's what we're doing right now? You're trying to decide if I could be a potential leak?"

Fareeha gestured at Ziegler's cup of tea. "Tell me what you think of the tea. It's a new brand I picked up recently and I can't decide whether or not I want to buy more yet. And that's not correct. The machine decides whether or not it considers you trustworthy and I'm not about to argue with a computer. I'm interested in knowing more about the woman who is responsible for inventing nano-biotics. I won't pretend to understand the technology involved but all of the news sites and TV shows are calling it the biggest breakthrough in medicine since the polio vaccine."

Angela picked her cup up off its plate and tentatively took a tiny sip then a bigger one immediately afterwards. "Wow that's actually really good. What do you want to know? I'm not that interesting of a person really..."

That drew a small smile from the olive skinned woman. "Oh I'll be the judge of that. How about telling me why you got into medicine. What made you decide to be a surgeon?"

Angela shrugged dismissively and took another drink of tea. "I don't think there was any question what field I would go into even as a child. Whenever my parents bought me stuffed animals or dolls I would always pretend I was checking them for health problems or listening to their heartbeat. After a couple of years of that my father bought me a real stethoscope and I started listening to the heartbeat of anyone who would let me. As for becoming a surgeon, well surgery just came naturally to me and it never really felt like a question of what field I would end up specializing in when I was in med school."

"Okay then, next question. Why nano-biotics?" asked Fareeha. "What were the reasons behind inventing those? What made you go from the operating room to developing new medical technology?"

The doctor glanced up at the ceiling for for a second as she considered the question and how best to answer it. "Have you ever heard of the Red Queen Hypothesis?" Fareeha shook her head and Angela continued on "It comes from a book written back in the nineteenth century. 'It takes all the running you can do to keep in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else then you have to run twice as fast.' Working in surgery was rewarding but it's stressful and there's a lot of pressure on everyone there. After a while you start to realize that you're seeing the same health issues and in some cases the same people over and over. No matter how well you do your job there's never any end to it. There's always another liver transplant to do or another inflamed appendix to remove. After several years I decided that there had to be something better than just running in place, that I had to run twice as fast and come up with something new. And I did. It took me years of experimentation and research but I succeeded. And the result was nano-biotics."

Fareeha set her tea down and she rested her chin on her hands as she looked across the table at the doctor in silence. After a minute she reached over and took the doctor's hand as she stood up. "Come with me Doctor Ziegler." For a second Ziegler was about to ask why but there was a smoldering look in the other woman's eyes that she hadn't seen until now and she realized what her intention was. She stood up and let herself be led through the second door and into the room that lay beyond.

There wasn't any cold cement walls but other than that this room was exactly what she had been imagining early this morning in the shower. The furniture, drawers of toys and a bronze goddess who was about to make it a reality. Amari let go of Angela's hand and turned to face her. "Let me ask you something. What makes you interested in bondage?"

"Oh well I was watching some... videos online and a bondage video came up in the recommended section..."

That was as far as she got before Fareeha cut Angela off and the dominatrix began to slowly circle her. "No no no. That may be how you came across it in the first place but what interests you in it?"

"I like the whole ropes and..."

"No!" Fareeha cut her off again with a yell. "There's something more to it than that. If all you cared about was being tied up then you could have done that at home or another bondage club. But you came to Overwatch and there's a reason why. Now what could it be..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up and down the woman's body. "I've always had a preference for blondes but you'd be a lovely woman no matter what your hair color is. You were an acclaimed surgeon even before you invented nano-biotics and now you might be the most famous doctor in Switzerland so you're quite far from being a fool. Lovely, famous and highly intelligent... men, women perhaps even an omnic or two must be lining up to bed or wed someone such as yourself and yet you're here with me." She stopped circling the doctor and leaned in close from behind to whisper into her ear. "So why are you here?"

Angela could feel the warm air of each breath tickling her ear as she tried to think of an answer that would satisfy this woman. "I graduated early from university with honors. I was the class's valedictorian and I gave a speech at graduation. My entire career... no my entire life people have been pointing me out as someone who would do great things. I've saved the lives of more people then I can remember, I've transplanted hearts, lungs, kidneys. My greatest achievement was the invention of nano-biotics and it's gotten plenty of press but the entire time it was always 'Doctor Ziegler' this or 'Doctor Ziegler' that. It's like I'm another Florence Nightingale or Clara Burton, that I'm already another entry in some history book already. It feels like no one remembers that I'm also a sexual being too, I have needs and desires like everybody else. That's why I came here, because I thought this place wouldn't care about who I was on the outside. That they'd be willing to treat me like..."

That was all Fareeha needed to hear. She took a step closer as she pressed her breasts into the other woman's back and her lips were just on the utmost edge of brushing that ear in front of them. "Like what? A slut? I can certainly do that but we have to go over your safe-words first. 'Red' means that I stop immediately and we're done. 'Yellow' means that you need a break but you want to keep going. 'Green' means go or keep going. What do you say to that?"

"Green."

Fareeha lightly shoved the doctor away. "Okay then. First things first. Your clothes, take them off." Angela looked like she was about to hesitate for a second but then she was ripping her clothes off and throwing them to the ground. Once naked she turned around and dropped her hands to her sides putting the entirety of her body on display. Lightly tanned skin, pale golden hair and the curves of her hips and torso combined to form the shape of an hourglass. Amari stepped forward to roughly squeeze one of those breasts. "Nice. _Very_ nice. Too nice for a doctor but perfect for a slut."

Angela blinked in confusion before she realized what the dominatrix was doing. Humiliation hadn't been one of the options she had selected earlier but the idea of pretending she wasn't a doctor was one she had inadvertently provided... and one she wasn't going to stop. The hand squeezing her breast let go and it dropped down between her legs. Ziegler's lips parted and she let out a quiet gasp as those fingers started pinching and pulling on her most sensitive parts.

Fareeha chuckled and redoubled her efforts. "All that nonsense about being a doctor is just you lying to everyone but you can't lie to me. I know what you really are, what you really want." She pulled her hand away and grabbed some of that blonde hair, pulling on it just enough to make Angela follow her to a Saint Andrews cross. "Face inwards, hands up, and legs spread slut. Time to teach you not to tell lies."

Once she was facing the cross Angela positioned herself so that her arms and legs were mirroring the shape of the wooden X in front of her. Fareeha gave her a look over and shook her head in disapproval. "Don't move slut, your lesson is coming." She stepped behind the cross and started undoing the nuts holding the wooden beams in place. Once they had come off she pushed the beams inwards so that they better aligned with the current occupant's body size and fastened them in place again. After that she fastened the leather cuffs on each end of the cross around Angela's wrists and ankles to lock her in place. "Okay that should keep you where you belong. So where were we? Ah I remember now, I'm teaching you a lesson. What do you want? Belt or whip?"

"Whip."

"Belt it is. You think I'd let someone being punished choose what they get hit with? You're not very bright are you? How do you convince people you're a doctor? Never mind it doesn't matter. You're going to count how many times I hit you and thank me when I'm done."

There was a soft hissing sound behind Angela and she turned her head to look over her shoulder to see Fareeha pulling her belt out of the loops on her jeans. Amari pushed the belt in on itself forming a crude before snapping it taut between her fists. The leather came together with a loud crack that echoed off the walls and made her shiver involuntarily at what came next. Fareeha's first strike was a lazy backhand landing on her left cheek just hard enough to sting. She jumped away or would have but the leather cuffs kept her from going very far. "One." Then a forehand to the other cheek. "Two."

At first the blows were soft slaps but they didn't stay that way for very long, each being a little bit harder than the ones before. "Nine. Ten." Back and forth between the cheeks but soon down to the backs of her thighs and hips. "Fifteen. Sixteen." Fareeha's next hit was hard enough to leave a faint red mark on one cheek but not enough to break the skin. Angela cried out at that one, a brew of satisfaction and agony. "Seventeen."

"I didn't hear you, what number was that again?" asked Fareeha.

"Seventeen!" Again on the same spot then to the other cheek. "Eighteen!" Her voice was beginning to quaver now. These blows still felt sweet but Fareeha had never said how many times she was going to hit Angela and she could tell that her legs would be sore tomorrow at the very least and if this continued then... back down to the thighs again. "Nineteen! Twenty!"

And then nothing. She kept tense, her arms pulling against their cuffs as she waited for the next blow but it never came. Angela glanced back over her shoulder again to see Fareeha was putting the belt back on. She sagged against her restraints feeling both relieved that it was over and disappointed no more were coming. Amari stepped up behind her and one hand reached around to grab a breast and tighten down on it "Now what do you say to that?"

"Thank you... for hitting me."

Fareeha let go of Angela's breast and started to undo the cuffs binding her to the cross. "That'll teach you not to tell lies about being a doctor but now you need a lesson to remind you of what you really are." Ziegler tentatively rubbed at one butt cheek but Fareeha didn't give her any respite and was quickly shoving her towards one of those equipment drawers on the side of the room. Amari rummaged inside for a moment before pulling a few items out. A wooden rod perhaps half a meter in length, an aubergine colored dildo, a roll of black tape, handcuffs and lastly a metal bar with a cuff on each end of it. After she taped the dildo to the rod Fareeha pointed at the ground with it. "Down on your knees, hands behind your back."

Angela knelt down on her knees and Fareeha pushed her head to the ground. "Stay." Next she snapped the padded handcuffs shut around Ziegler's wrists and cinched the cuffs on the spreader bar around the blonde's ankles. Amari lightly bumped the dildo against Ziegler's lips "Open up." Angela opened her mouth and the dildo pushed in partway, wetting itself on her tongue as it was rotated back and forth. "Come on slut, you can do better than that. This is going in your pussy so you'd better lube it up if you don't want it to be dry." Ziegler opened her mouth wider and her tongue poked out as she started licking every part of the dildo she was able to reach. She had thought it was smooth at first sight but her tongue could feel dozens of bumps and ridges all about the outside of the device as she got it as wet as she was able to manage in this position. Once satisfied Fareeha walked around to crouch behind the blonde woman's lifted rear end. She lifted the stick up, positioning it just right and began to gradually slide it in.

Angela shuddered as she felt the rounded tip of the rubber sex toy pushing into her. As it got deeper Fareeha began twisting the stick in circles and all those bumps and ridges were rubbing against her insides making her moan wantonly. The dominatrix laughed and the dildo started to move faster until it was almost all the way inside. Fareeha adjusted her grip so that her palm was on the end of the stick and she started slowly wiggling the the end around in circles. The blonde woman moaned yet again as she felt the dildo pressing into the walls of her vagina as it was rotated over and over. Amari smiled at the sounds coming out and she lightly slapped one of Angela's reddened cheeks "Now that's more like it. What are you?"

"W-what?"

"I want to hear you say it. What are you? You're not a doctor remember? Say it!"

Angela squirmed a bit before answering the question. "I'm a slut."

Amari leaned down and put her ear next to the restrained woman's mouth. "What was that? It sounded like you were trying to say something."

"I'm a slut! You're right, I'm not a doctor. I'm just a good for nothing slut who wants to get fucked!"

"Well if that's really what you want..." Fareeha switched her grip once again and pulled the dildo halfway out then pushed it back in. Her strokes were slow at first but steadily increased in speed until it was thrusting in and out at a near frenetic pace. Angela's lower body remained still as Fareeha fucked her with the toy, not only because she was tied up but because she didn't want to do anything that might interrupt what was happening to her. Her mouth on the other hand was exceedingly active as she panted and moaned in ecstasy every time it pushed back into her. At the height of it her body began convulsing and in those moments the world around her faded away. The only things that remained were the piece of rubber pounding away at the pussy of a slut and the orgasm wracking her body.

When the haze passed Angela found herself sitting upright on the floor, a blanket draped over her shoulders and a bottle of water on the floor in front of her. Fareeha was seated just opposite her and she was watching Ziegler with a careful eye. "There you are Doctor Ziegler. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come out of it. How do you feel?"

How did she feel? Angela started to say that she was fine when her body abruptly shook as all of her energy vanished in an instant and her stomach growled at her. Fareeha must have recognized what was happening as she picked the bottle up and was holding it to Angela's lips "Drink. We don't want you getting dehydrated Doctor Ziegler. If you're hungry let me know, I have some chocolate bars here if you want them."

Angela frowned as the realization of how Fareeha was addressing her pierced through the haze still blanketing her mind "You're calling me Doctor Ziegler? That doesn't sound right... I'm a slut aren't I?"

A look of deepening concern passed over the dominatrix's face and she tilted the bottle up prompting the doctor to start drinking. "No, you're not a slut in any way shape or form. You're an incredible, brilliant and lovely woman whose accomplished great things as a surgeon. Right now you're experiencing a sub-drop so you're out of sorts but it'll pass. Until then I need you to stay here with me all right?"

Angela gazed blankly at Fareeha for a moment, the words only barely managing to register with her. "Okay." Somewhere in the back of her mind an image of an article headline appeared. Something about nano-biotics. "You said something about chocolate?" Amari stood up and headed towards the drawers on one side of the room and pulled one open before grabbing a few candy bars out of it. She handed them to the doctor while sitting down and Angela tore one open devouring it in a few large bites.

Ziegler tossed the wrapper aside and the next bar disappeared as quickly as the first had. She suddenly looked up, chocolate stain on the side of her mouth and all, at Fareeha. "What just happened to me? It's like my body crashed or something."

"You experienced what's known as a drop. It's something that can happen to people after a session is over. Subs having a drop isn't uncommon but I'm surprised it happened from our session. I didn't think I was pushing you hard enough to cause one but it seems I was mistaken. Next time, assuming there is a next time, I'll have a better idea of what your limits are. Of course that begs the question of whether you plan to come back or not."

Doctor Ziegler smiled at that and reached out to squeeze the other woman's hand in a show of gratitude. "Most definitely. I wanted to pretend I wasn't a doctor even if only for a short while and you did an amazing job of it. I just hope you're willing to treat me like a slut in the future."

A small smile lifted the corners of Fareeha's lips. "Of course. It'll be my pleasure Doctor Ziegler."


	2. Tracer and Widowmaker - Cuckold

"Are you sure you're willing to do this? We can still turn around and leave if you're having second thoughts."

There were two people standing in a parking garage filled by numerous luxury cars and limousines, most of which had tinted windows. The man speaking was tall, lean and his hands were clasped behind a stiffly held back. The person he was speaking to poked him in the ribs. "You're 'at ease' again. You promised you'd stop doing that when you're not working Gerard."

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous about this presentation at the UN. The Bastion units have done -"

"Shush dear. I know how much you hate speaking in public but your report is still classified and we're being watched." The second person in the room tilted her head towards the camera watching them with its tiny red dot of an eye. She wasn't quite as tall as her husband but still several centimeters above the average woman. There was a black ponytail dangling halfway down her back and a pair of blue eyes looked out from her angular face.

"Sorry Amelie. Anyways, are you still sure about this? I know we agreed to do this at home but I want to make sure you're not having seconds thoughts now that we're actually here."

Amelie started to shake her head, stopped then shrugged, her hands up in the air. "I am kinda nervous." she admitted. "But I'll wait until I see the lineup before deciding. If there's nothing I like then I'll walk but if there is then I'll do it."

Gerard nodded and pulled the door open for her to walk through first. "All right then. Let's see if there's anything you like."

An Omnic wearing a finely tailored dress was positioned behind a desk in the foyer, its eyes panning from left to right as it looked at the computer pad in its hands. "Ah, Captain Lacroix, Mrs Lacroix, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." said the Omnic known as Aphrodite with a distinctly feminine voice.

"I have the details of your order on this pad here." Aphrodite gestured with it towards one of the elevators lining the sides of the room. "That one there will take you to the fourth floor and when your stay here is concluded it'll bring you back. I hope you have a wonderful time."

Once they were in the elevator, pad in Gerard's hands, Amelie shifted her feet as she pushed the button for where they were going. "Fourth floor? How big is this place exactly?"

Gerard glanced sidelong at his wife. "No one knows. Overwatch is rather picky about who they let in and those people aren't exactly encouraged to wander around the place. Reyes said he tried to locate blueprints but came up empty handed."

Amelie snorted at that and rolled her eyes at that particular notion. "That man's always been too nosy for his own good. We should send him something for getting us in here. Do you think he'd be interested in more wine?"

The elevator came to a halt and its doors opened in front of them. "No, I don't think so." replied Gerard as he stepped out of the elevator while shaking his head. "He's an American officer remember? Those guys aren't really wine drinkers. More like whiskey or tequila, maybe vodka."

Outside of the elevator was a short hallway leading to a partially open door. Gerard pushed it out of the way as he stepped into the next room, Amelie just behind him. Doors lined the perimeter of the octagon shaped room, one on each side and there was a woman standing in front of each door. Amelie moved forward past Gerard to get a better look at the other women in the room. Her gaze lingered on each in turn as she moved from redhead to blonde to a tall and handsome woman the color of obsidian. She walked forward to stand in front of the third woman, a smile meant and failing to be seductive appearing on her lips. "I wasn't sure if I'd find someone here I liked but you are exactly what I'm looking for. Mind keeping me company for a while?"

The woman's eyes panned down and up as she looked at Amelie then over at Gerard for a few seconds. and shook her head before responding, a strong Numbani accent underscoring her words. "I'm afraid I must decline. Both of you are lovely but I see the rings on your fingers. The two of you may have come here together but I do not take individuals who are married as my clients. Please excuse me." She turned around and shut the door behind her as she went into her room.

The smile on Amelie's face vanished as she stood there in stunned silence. Of all the things she had expected to happen today, being rejected by a prostitute wasn't one of them. After a few seconds Amelie lifted a fist, intending to hammer it against the door in front of her but then Gerard's hand was on her shoulder and he was whispering into her ear. "Let's not make an issue out of this. Take a look at the others, if there's nothing there then we'll leave."

Amelie huffed but yielded to her husbands advice as she turned to look at the other women who were no doubt pretending not to have noticed what had just happened. The next three were pretty but nothing stirred in her at the sight of them and then Amelie saw who was in front of the last door. Short spiky brown hair framed a pair of cheery looking brown eyes and she stood a full head shorter than Amelie yet their legs were nearly the same length. The woman wore a pair of snug fitting yellow shorts and a fur-lined leather jacket was draped over her shoulders. Amelie walked over and held her left hand up putting her ring on full display. "What about you? Does this bother you?"

The brunette leaned forward, peering at the ring for a moment before she replied in an unusually peppy tone for someone from the United Kingdom. "Not at all love." She raised her head back up, her eyes boldly meeting Amelie's gaze. "I actually think married couples are a lot of fun and if you're willing then so am I."

Amelie looked back over her shoulder at Gerard and craned her head towards the door behind the brunette, beckoning him to come join them. The military officer took a few steps closer and broached a matter his wife had unintentionally skipped over. "My name is Gerard, this is my wife Amelie and you are?"

"You can call me Lena." said the brunette before turning around, pushing the door open as she headed into her room.

The first thing Gerard noticed as he followed Lena was the furniture. A large couch, several over-sized chair with more than ample cushioning and the biggest bed he had ever seen. At the far end of the room was a pair of doors, one partially open, and he could see a washing machine sitting idle as it waited for its next inevitable use. He looked away from the laundry room, his eyes finding their way to the fireplace set into the wall opposite the bed. A black and white poster of a woman wearing hung above it. The woman had a pair of old fashioned goggles covering her forehead and she was dressed in a fur lined leather jacket. Gerard turned away from the picture and towards where Lena had seated herself on the edge of the bed. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Amelia Earhart. She's a Yank from a long time ago. First woman to fly across the Pond solo. Nowadays the only people to remember her are pilots or conspiracy nutters." Lena gestured at another portrait now visible to them only after Amelie had shut the door they had come through in. "And that there is Hilda Hewlett. First British woman to get a pilots license and she founded the first pilots school in the U.K."

Amelie looked at the picture above the fireplace then at Lena. There may have been over a hundred years separating the two of them but they both wore the same leather jacket or as near to it as was possible. "Is aviation a hobby of yours? I haven't met any pilots before." she asked.

"Oh, I'm not a pilot. At least not yet, I still haven't gotten my license. I have to pass a written test and get some more flight hours in first." Lena explained.

"What would you fly?" inquired Gerard. "All of the commercial airlines switched to AI's or Omnics years ago."

"Oh I like the really old stuff. Like, World War I kind of old. I got a Nieuport 17 and a Fokker DR I that I've been restoring."

"World War I planes? You mean those things that had spinning metal blades?" asked Amelie, her face scrunched up as she tried to recall the rare occasions she had seen those machines on the movie screen.

"Those are the ones." Lena responded with a rather cheeky looking grin.

"Why would you fly one of those? They look like a deathtrap compared to a modern jet." responded the French woman.

If Lena was bothered by Amelie's criticism she didn't show it. "Because there's nothing else like it in the world. The wind rushing by your face, the roar of the engine and the controls in your hands." Lena's eyes closed as she went on, no doubt picturing herself up in the sky as she spoke. "And when you get up above the clouds it's just an endless expanse of blue and white all around you. Most beautiful thing in the world..."

Her eyes popped open a few seconds later when she realized that she was drifting off and forgetting her customers. "But enough about me, that's not why you're here. So what can I do for, or to, the both of you?"

Gerard held the pad out to Lena but she merely tossed it onto the bed. "I know that has all the info on it but I'd rather hear it from the two of you. Machines are so impersonal."

Amelie and Gerard exchanged a look of surprise and she gestured for her husband to explain. He swallowed once before beginning to elaborate. "Well... I suppose there's no other way to say this. I want to see my wife having sex with another person and she's always been interested in seeing what it's like to sleep with another woman. We've talked about this before but we've never had the opportunity until now."

Lena eyed Amelie for a few seconds before she stood from the bed, shedding her jacket as she did so. Her shirt was next, Lena pulling it off with both hands, exposing the distinct lack of a bra to both of them. Lena sauntered up close then took one of Amelie's hands and moved it up to one of her bare breasts. "Interested in sleeping with another woman while he watches are you? We can do that no problem."

Her fingers twitched involuntarily as if zapped when they came in touch with the smooth skin of Lena's chest and Amelie pulled her hand back once the other woman finished speaking. "Aaah I... I'm not saying no but I'm not ready yet." She glanced around the room for a few seconds. "I don't suppose you have something to drink in here do you? I could go for some brandy right now."

"Sorry love. No alcohol here, rules of the house and all that. I got an idea though. How about you let me give you a massage. When you feel ready just give me a kiss and then we can give your hubby a show." Amelie slowly nodded and Lena took her hand again, this time leading her to the bed and gesturing for her to lie down. While she did so Lena was on the move, quickly darting across the room to one of the chairs and dragging it over to the edge of the bed for Gerard to sit in.

Amelie rolled over so that she was looking down at the mattress as Lena clambered onto the bed and knelt above her, a knee on each side of her bottom but facing towards Amelie's feet. She lifted one shapely leg up from the bed and pulled the heeled shoe off. Lena pressed her thumbs into the sole of Amelie's foot and began rubbing in slowly broadening circles. Amelie murmured softly as those touches branched further out to include the top of her foot and Achilles heel. Bit by bit she could feel the tension in her shoulders beginning to melt away and her breathing slowed as those nimble fingers continued squeezing and rubbing her flesh. Eventually Lena set the foot down and she put a hand on Amelie's shoulder urging her to roll over, a request Amelie obliged. Lena pulled the hem of Amelie's blouse out from where it had been tucked into her skirt and she began undoing the buttons on it. Amelie lay still, not helping the other woman take her blouse off but not stopping it either. Lena tossed both sides of the garment to the side fully exposing a lacy red bra that revealed more than it concealed from sight. She ran a fingernail along the edge of one cup prompting a shiver from its wearer. "I could use some lingerie like this. You'll have to tell me where you bought this when we're done." 

Lena's hands started moving once more, her palms gliding over Amelie's flat stomach and along her flanks, almost but not quite managing to avoid brushing ever so lightly against the edge of Amelie's breasts. Those hands repeated the same path over and over but they got a little closer each time, touching just a tad more flesh and cloth until her palms somehow found themselves each cupping a breast. Unable to wait any longer Amelie put one hand on top of Lena's while reaching up with the other to pull Lena's head down for a kiss. "Do whatever you want to me." said Amelie, her voice husky with desire.

Lena's mouth opened just a bit as she eagerly licked her lips. "I thought you'd never ask." Her fingers deftly undid the clasp on Amelie's bra as she set about undressing the other woman. Once Amelie's clothes were out of the way Lena pulled her back up off the mattress and turned her around so that she was facing the chair where Gerard sat. "Now that's more like it. Hold those legs of yours apart for us love."

Amelie gulped and her cheeks flushed even redder as she gripped the front of her knees spreading them even further apart. Lena scooted forward so that her upper body was pressed into Amelie's back and her chin was resting on Amelie's shoulder. She gave Gerard a devilish grin as her hands got back to work. "Try not to blink mate or you'll miss the best part of me screwing your wife."

Lena glanced down at the tent Gerard was pitching and had to suppress a giggle at the sight of a a small wet spot on his trousers. She turned her attention towards Amelie's neck, favoring it with a somewhat less than gentle nip while her left hand roughly dug its fingers into one breast. Lena's right hand pressed its fingertips against Amelie's stomach and slowly descended down to the inside of one thigh. Her fingers lingered for a moment as Lena locked eyes with Gerard as her hand moved further inward, lightly brushing against her center with a single finger.

Gerard shifted in his chair trying to find a more comfortable position as he felt himself harden even further at the quiet gasp that touch elicited. Lena grinned at him rubbing her finger against Amelie's folds until it was partially covered. She brought it back up to her lips and took her time in licking it clean. "That tastes delicious but I'm sure you already know that Gerard."

Amelie let go of one knee and she reached up to grab the back of Lena's head turning it towards her for a long kiss. "Stop teasing him and finish me already. I can't wait any longer."

Lena glanced at Gerard for a second before scooting away and gently urging him to lie back on the mattress. "Okay, you won't be able to see what I'm doing from over there Gerard so if you could just come over here." She pointed at a spot on the bed a short distance away from Amelie.

Once Gerard was seated on the bed Lena turned her attention back to Amelie. She stuck her index and middle finger into her mouth where her tongue was waiting. Once they were thoroughly wet she pulled them out and lightly pressed them against's Amelie's groin. There was a brief pause and then her fingers painstakingly eased their way inside until both of them were buried up to the knuckles. Lena wiggled her fingers from side to side, provoking another quiet moan and she pulled her fingers halfway out and pushed her whole hand down towards the bed. Amelie let out a full-throated groan and her fingers grabbed at the sheets beneath her as Lena repeated the action. Push down, wait for Amelie's muscles to squeeze then let her fingers drift back upwards again and again.

Off to their right Gerard wiped a bit of sweat off his brow as he watched Amelie. Amelie, the woman he had fallen in love with, the woman he had married and whom he hoped to have children with. Watched as her head twisted from side to side while desperately clasping at her chest with both hands and her mouth opened in a silent shriek as her legs bucked upwards dislodging the fingers inside her. Amelie rolled onto her side as she curled up into a ball, smaller convulsions continuing to wrack her.

Lena scraped her hand against the mattress to wipe her hand off before glancing over at Gerard. "I think that covers everything unless you're keen on a tumble too."

Gerard shook his head and reached out to take his Amelie's hand in his. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that. The only person I'm interested in sleeping with is my wife."

Amelie gave her husband a wan smile as Lena hopped off the mattress and pointed at one of the doors at the rear of the room. "There's a water closet with a shower through there if you want it. If not then I hope you're satisfied with my performance tonight."

"Oh yes." said Amelie with a small, almost dreamy, smile on her face. "Though I hope Gerard was paying attention so he can do that to me later tonight. If not then we'll have to come back to make sure he learns."

Gerard squeezed his wife's hand and leaned down to kiss her. "Whatever you want love. We have another week here before we return to France."


End file.
